ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Transit
The Transit Job was added on the 13th of January, 2017 for Westover, January 20 for Noyan and January 2017 for other free releases in the current games. Unlike the other jobs, this job is free, which means anyone can play this job. This job allows players to drive all transportation vehicles moved from the citizen team. The slogan is: "Keep the Ultimate Driving moving by shuttling people to and fro with this job!" (According to TTP, 'to and fro' is correct, not a typo.) Unlike other jobs in-game, this job is free for all. This job includes all transportation vehicles listed below, but every vehicle needs to be purchased individually. Like the Mailman job in select games, there are no additional tools. The Task In the transit job, there is no defined task. You can just go about as a standard citizen and you'll get given a certain amount of money for travelling a mile (Usual) and the amount of money you ask from the player you drove. They can pay you by clicking the 'Donate' button ($) on the left side of the screen, enter your username and the amount of money to pay them. There is a minimum of $5 that can be paid and the passenger must be left with at least $10000. Therefore, any new people to the game with under $10000 cannot be taxied, unless you are doing it with a friend or player for free. Vehicles Taxi The taxi is an altered version of the citizen sedan. It is yellow and cannot be painted any other color. Price: $9000 Top speed : 95 MPH (150 km/h) Revenue per mile: $197 Seats: 5 Limo The limo is an extended version of the sedan. It is the longest vehicle that could be towed. Price : $ 36,000 Speed : 80 MPH (127 km/h) Revenue per mile: $293 Seats: 13 School Buses The school bus is based on an International 3800 with a Blue Bird school bus body. The lights and stop signs are controllable. In the Transit Update, a mini version of the school bus was added to the game. The mini school bus also has a decorative wheelchair lift and position, even though it doesn't work. In March 2017, the Vortex Security school bus was released by TwentyTwoPilots. This vehicle is the first group vehicle in-game, and requires users to be a Private or higher rank in the Vortex Security group in order to obtain it. However, the Vortex Security bus is even shorter than the regular short bus, intended as an alternative starter vehicle for Vortex Security members (by having a higher revenue than the Sedan). (More information is posted on the School Bus wikia page.) Price: * School Bus: $85,000 * Mini School Bus: $65,000 * Vortex Security Bus: Free (ranked Private or higher) Speed: * All Three: 90 MPH (150 km/h) Revenue per mile: * School Bus: $386 * Mini School Bus: $353 * Vortex Security Bus: $300 Seats: * School Bus: 12 * Mini School Bus: 9 * Vortex Security Bus: 4 City Buses Main article: City Bus The city bus has the highest passenger capacity in-game. It also used to have the highest revenue per mile, at $1100. The revenue per mile was lowered when the Diablo was introduced in August 2016. Like the school bus, it also has multiple versions in the same job. The city bus received a facelift and new paint job in October 2016, with three versions available as of November 24, 2016. The bendy bus was released along with the Corvette. Top speed: * Old/New City Bus: 90 mph (150 km/h) * Articulated Bus (Bendy Bus): 85 mph (136 km/h) Revenue per mile: * Old City Bus: $372 * New City Bus: $386 * Articulated Bus (Bendy Bus): $497 Seats: * Old City Bus: 20 * New City Bus: 25-40 * Articulated Bus (Bendy Bus): 60-80 Private/Charter Buses Main article: Private/Charter Bus The Private Bus Mk 1 was introduced in Febuary 2018, It has the highest leveled passenger seating in-game. It also used to be a Black Limo with Van Rims in the new years update (TTP honestly won't replace the limo with this bus). The revenue per mile was raised when the articulated rare version was introduced in May 2018. Like the school bus, it also has multiple versions in the same job. The Private Bus received Three versions available as of Febuary 2018, with that said, the Private Bus Mk1 shockingly received a new design handcrafted with determination, a exhaust change, and a new paint job in June 21, 2018 for the summer 2018 update. The Mk2 was released along with the JMC Ferrero. Top speed: * Mk2/Articulated Rare Version: 90 mph (150 km/h) * Mk1: 80 mph (128 km/h) Revenue per mile: * Mk1: $486 * Mk2: $1025 * Articulated Version: $375 Seats: * Mk1: 25-40 * Mk2: 60-80 * Articulated Version: 80-150 Bus Terminals Bus Terminals are the spawn for the Transit Team. They are many in the UDU Map, we have this table for the locations if anybody is confused where they are located. However, one terminal or depot exists in each map. Bus Terminal Locations These are the Current Games locations, we will update the table when full releases come to the UDU Map. Some terminals do not have dedicated loading areas and function more as depots. Spawning in the Transit team will teleport you to the spawn directly. Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe